El nuevo Norte de Italia
by Kylie Aotsuki Vargas
Summary: Italia Venecia ha muerto, ahora el país ha caído al poder de Italia Romano, sin embargo aún necesitan que alguien represente el norte mientras se vuelve oficial que Roma sera de ahora en adelante toda Italia y quién mejor que quien fue el amante de Venecia (felicest mencionado) (Luciano x Lovino)


**disclaimer: Hetalia no nos pertenece, es un trabajo realizado por Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Esto es un AU, donde Luciano es un ser humano y no es un chico malo, lo sé, puede que esto caiga en Oc, la verdad es que esta historia está inspirada en un rol, denle una oportunidad y léanlo, puede que les guste, quiero agradecer a mi co-autora quien de verdad me ayudo a escribir la historia básica para después darle cuerpo a esta que leerán hoy, así que Franchesca si lees esto, gracias y espero que te guste como quedó nwn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las sabanas estaban hechas un desastre, y sus ropas regadas en el suelo mientras la cama crujía ante la fuerza que el pelirrojo utilizaba mientras marcaba al menor de los Vargas como suyo, El castaño gemía sonoramente, mientras que con una mano se aferraba a las sabanas y con la otra se aferraba a la espalda del joven Luciano, mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada atrás, dejando a la vista del de ojos magentas la piel de su cuello, lo cual el pelirrojo aprovechó para atacar, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo con suavidad

— Hum… hu… ahí… dame más ahí Lu… —

— ngh… hum… ¡Feli! —

Su piel se erizaba ante el choque eléctrico que le recorrió el cuerpo ante el orgasmo, estremeciéndose con las mejillas al rojo carmín debajo de su seme, mientras este le llenaba por completo en su interior

— L-Luciano… ti… Ngh… Ti amo… ¡Ahh! —

Manchando la mano que le masturbaba con su semilla, gimiendo esta vez con fuerza, haciendo que resonara en toda la habitación su desesperado e involuntario gemido. Apenas terminaron Luciano se dejó caer sobre el menudo cuerpo de Feliciano, suspirando en su sensible piel, tratando ambos de recuperar el aliento, se levantó un poco para poder mirar con detenimiento al de ojos ambarinos, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla para después besar sus labios y acostarse a un lado, abrazándose a él, aspirando el dulce aroma de la loción de Veneciano

— Me gusta el aroma de tu loción —

Dijo el pelirrojo apenas en un suspiro, mientras que el castaño sonreía y le miraba atento con sus ambarinas orbes abiertas

— Vee ̴, ¿enserio te gusta?, esta vez use un shampoo de frutas, y la loción —

Se acomodó de costado para poder abrazar a su amante y esconder su rostro en el pecho ajeno

— ¡Waa!, fuiste muy duro conmigo… me dolió… —

Reclamó Italia, provocándole un respingo a Luciano, quien respondió un poco serio

— Ah… si… trataré de no pasarme la próxima vez —

Feliciano suspiró un poco, manteniéndose abrazado al otro y dedicándole una inocente mirada

— No importa, de cierta forma me gusta —

Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le besaba a la mitad de los labios para después levantarse de la cama dejando a Luciano recostado y admirando su desnudo cuerpo mientras se vestía

— ¿Ya te vas? —

Preguntó curioso Luciano, levantándose un poco hasta quedar sentado en la cama, mientras que Feliciano buscaba apresurado el resto de su ropa, dando la espalda al de orbes magentas

— Si, hay una reunión dentro de poco, primero voy a ir a casa para arreglarme… lo siento… —

— ¿Hum?, y ¿Por qué te disculpas? —

— Porque prometí pasar contigo todo el día, y no podré… de nuevo te dejo solo —

El pelirrojizo agachó un poco la mirada ante las palabras de su amante, era verdad que casi no se veían, pero por otro lado entendía que la nación tenía obligaciones

— No te preocupes, ¿volverás pronto? —

— Espero que si… te amo… —

Decía el menor de los Vargas, ya vestido, aunque despeinado después de tanto sexo, se acercó a Luciano y le tomó de las manos, besándole en los labios y mirándole con una cálida sonrisa

…

Luciano despertaba de aquel sueño abriendo los ojos lentamente después de una noche difícil, no había logrado dormir como era debido, miraba a su alrededor, todo estaba tan silencioso, notó que el sol aún no iluminaba como antes lo hacía, suspiro profundamente, levantándose de la cama con el ceño fruncido y unas ojeras poco pronunciadas, antes que nada se preparó café, caminaba por los pasillos que apenas eran iluminados por un rayo de luz que entraba de una ventana que estaba en la sala principal de la casa, bebía de su café apenas dando unos sorbos pequeños, pues esta vez lo había preparado muy caliente, y poco le importaba si se quemaba la boca, la verdad era que Italia ahora estaba helada, tal cual un cuerpo sin vida, se detuvo frente a la ventana, admirando el solitario y triste paisaje. En la mesa del comedor podíamos ver un periódico donde venía la siguiente noticia

_Italia norte ha muerto…_

_Desde hace unas semanas que el sol no ilumina al Norte de Italia, esto desde que nuestra representación se ha ido a un lugar mejor, la población aún esta dolida por la pérdida de la nación, y el sur será quien se encargue ahora del país, sin embargo, los rumores indican que el norte está en peligro de desvanecerse junto con Veneciano. La población de cierta manera teme que este rumor sea real, aunque tuviesen la fe de que sur se encargará de impedirlo, además de que él ahora será toda Italia, hubo quienes ya decidieron irse a buscar nuevas nacionalidades y nuevas vidas, dejando atrás su querida Italia._

_Italia, te extrañamos…_

El pelirrojo miraba desde la ventana de su hogar como las personas ponían marcha a dejar el país, como otros aún resentían la pérdida de su representación, en su cabeza no dejaba de pasar la imagen de la carita aniñada de Feliciano, su sonrisa y su dulce voz. Perturbándolo con recuerdos de su pasado juntos

"¿Qué será ahora de Venecia?"

Pensó dando un último sorbo a su café, frunciendo el ceño, manteniendo los ojos cerrados por un instante, inmerso en sus pensamientos, de pronto, el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita junto al sofá comenzó a sonar, a prisa fue a responder.

— ¿Hola? —

— Buenas tardes… ¿usted es el joven Luciano? —

El italiano hizo una mueca de confusión, era desconcertante que la voz que sonaba del otro lado no era para nada familiar, mucho más que esa persona supiera su nombre y su número telefónico por lo que curioso preguntó

— ¿quién habla? —

— Soy uno de los superiores del sur de Italia, desde la muerte del norte nos adentramos en una investigación del menor, y dimos con usted, sabemos que tuvieron una relación cercana, necesitamos que se encuentre con el sur para hablar de asuntos serios —

— ¿Con el sur?, ¿se refiere a Lovino Vargas? —

— En el buzón le dejamos la dirección de en donde se encontrará con él, después Sur le traerá con nosotros y entonces le explicaremos mejor la situación… que tenga una buena mañana, le estaremos esperando… —

— ¿P-Pero que mierda? —

La llamada fue finalizada por parte del superior, dejando al pelirrojo completamente confundido y dudoso de lo que se tratarían esos asuntos "serios", ¿quizás habían descubierto algunos de sus delitos?, ¿estaría en problemas por haberse relacionado con la nación?, muchas preguntas le llegaban a la cabeza mientras mantenía el teléfono pegado a la oreja y miraba de reojo la bocina de este con los ojos bien abiertos ante su nerviosismo, tal vez sería bueno huir, pero era mejor obedecer a que terminara castigado por el gobierno.

Más tarde, había ido a donde la carta decía y esperaba entre un montón de multitud que estaba alrededor, se dio un minuto para mirar el cielo, no podía superar radical cambio de clima, era impresionante que la ciudad hubiese perdido su color y su ánimo después de que Veneciano les dejara, y algo en su pecho le oprimía, era el dolor de haber perdido a alguien importante, y era natural que lo sintiera, sin embargo, era una conexión impresionante, pues todo el pueblo sentía la perdida de algo realmente valioso, y esto era notable en todo su esplendor.

Mientras tanto, el mayor de los Vargas buscaba por las calles a quien había sido el amante de su difunto hermano, a lo lejos logro visualizar a un chico con la complexión muy parecida a Feliciano, la distancia le había hecho creer que se trataba de él, la verdad era que aún no podía superar la pérdida de su pequeño hermanito y la mente le estaba jugando cruel, haciéndole creer que a quien miraba a lo lejos era a su querido Feli

— ¡Estúpido fratello!—

Grito desde su lugar, acercándose con velocidad, mientras que su rostro se iluminaba ante la esperanza, y su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza de la emoción, sin embargo, al tocarle el hombro y mirarle de cerca recordó la verdad, dándose cuenta de que no se trataba del ojiambar, se detuvo entonces, con el entrecejo fruncido en una mueca de tristeza, con los labios temblando de la fuerte desilusión, y aquellos ojos opacándose nuevamente

— Hey… ¿q-quién eres tú? —

Preguntó tartamudeando un poco, tratando de ocultar sus emociones, y metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su abrigo, al ver que tenía tanto parecido con su hermanito se hizo a la idea de que el podía parecérsele mucho incluso al tratarlo, el pelirrojo volteo la vista a donde se escuchaba la voz, estaba impresionado de que alguien le gritara de semejante manera, miró atento al castaño, no le reconocía, se le hacía familiar, en alguna parte lo había visto obviamente, pues era también su nación, sin embargo no lo conocía bien físicamente, y cuando estuvo con Feli simplemente le escuchaba hablar de él más nunca vio una fotografía, alzó una ceja y le preguntó en un tono serio, un tanto algo fuerte también

— ¿Uh?... ¿Quién soy yo?, le mejor pregunta es… ¿porqué carajos te acercas así de esa manera, diciéndome estúpido?, ¿Acaso te conozco? —

El castaño ante aquello chasqueó la lengua, por un momento creyó que el otro se parecía a su hermano, pero definitivamente no era así

— ¡Maldición!, ¿no me puedes simplemente contestar?... Estoy buscando a un bastardo que se metía con mi estúpido fratello… un tal Luciano… ¿no le has visto por aquí?—

El pelirrojo dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar ese comentario y a la vez frunció el ceño, evadiendo la mirada, recordando al menor de los Vargas, cuanto molestaba aquello, fijó la vista nuevamente en el castaño, mostrándole una mueca poco agradable, se le notaba su molestia

— Soy yo, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —

— Fíjate que si —

El sureño se cruzó de brazos, para después suspirar leve, para decir con un tono débil y nostálgico

— Feliciano falleció hace poco, y el único que puede reemplazarlo eres tú, ¿por qué?, no lo sé, son cosas de mis superiores, así que o te vienes conmigo por las buenas o tendré que llevarte a rastras —

El norteño abrió los ojos impresionado por la noticia, mientras la cabeza se le llenaba de mil y un pensamientos de que aquello debía ser imposible

"¿Reemplazar a una nación?, acaso eso de verdad es posible?"

— Sé que murió hace poco pero… no me interesa suplirlo, yo no soy una nación, soy un simple ser humano, además no se me hace justo que le reemplacen así nada más, él era… él era alguien importante… p-para todos, a parte no quiero ir contigo… no me agradas —

Dijo honesto Luciano, disimulando su sorpresa, todo estaba realmente mal, ¿como sería posible aquello?, Lovino apretó los dientes con fuerza, lo sabía, estaba consciente de lo injusto que era pero nunca lo diría por su maldito orgullo

— Mira, si no vienes conmigo Italia norte desaparecerá del mapa, y sé que eres un humano, no soy idiota… además, si Venecia muere por completo ya no tendremos nada… y en lo último concuerdo contigo a mí tampoco me agradas —

— ¿y qué más da si Venecia desaparece?, al fin y al cavo Feliciano ya no está, y no se puede hacer nada para remediarlo —

Le preocupaba la situación, en verdad que le preocupaba que Venecia desapareciera, pero todo esto no tenía sentido

— Simplemente quiero irme de aquí y continuar con mi vida normal —

Proseguía casi gritando, llamando la atención de los que les rodeaban, pero Lovino no se quedaría atrás, también replico

— ¡Créeme que yo también quiero volver a mi jodida vida pero fíjate que no se puede… Feliciano no está y no puedo mantener viva a Italia yo solo! —

Ante aquello Luciano se quedó estático, al decir eso la mirada de Lovino delató el dolor y la responsabilidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros y de ello se dio cuenta el norteño, el ojiverde agachó la mirada y rechinando los dientes para continuar

— ¡maldición, ¿porqué no simplemente vienes?, así mis superiores te explicarán esa mierda! —

La gente comenzaba a hablar ente ella, la confesión no era nada agradable, por lo que el pelirrojo decidió que era momento de irse y hablarlo con más privacidad, así que termino aceptando, mostrando una expresión de inconformidad

— Bien… iré contigo —

— Perfecto —

Respondió el otro con sarcasmo, empezando a caminar junto con él, alejándose de toda la gente que allí les miraba, llevándolo por las calles menos transitadas de Venecia, llegando a una iglesia bastante grande y hermosa

— Es aquí… —

Anuncio la nación, para después entrar e ir a donde estaban cuatro de sus superiores

— Ya lo traje, ahora me explican de que se trata todo esto —

El pelirrojo al verse frente a los superiores de Italia no dudó en interrogar con un poco de enfado

— Bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿qué mierda quieren? ¿y qué carajos hacen tratando de sustituir a Feliciano?, y más importante, ¿cómo coño se enteraron de mí y la relación que teníamos?—

Los superiores le miraron con seriedad, y uno de ellos habló con autoridad

— En primer lugar jovencito, más respeto estás en la iglesia —

Lovino se sentó lo más cerca para poder escuchar atento la conversación, mientras que Luciano permaneció de pie frente a las autoridades, luego comenzó a hablar otro superior

— Empecemos, necesitamos a alguien que represente a Italia norte, aunque ahora el poder cae totalmente sobre Italia Sur—

El de orbes rubies alzó una ceja, manteniendo su postura firme

— ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto?, bien saben que no tengo los dotes de una nación así que no seré nada útil—

Otro de los superiores interrumpió

— Estamos conscientes de que eres un simple ser humano, tal y como nosotros, pero necesitamos la ayuda de la persona que más le conoció a Feliciano, y ese eres tú, además, el parecía tenerte una enorme confianza, no cualquier ser humano puede tener ese tipo de relación con una nación—

— ¿cómo coño se enteraron de nuestra relación? —

— El alguna vez lo menciono a usted, por eso lo sabíamos, pero ahora que se ha ido decidimos investigar a fondo la situación —

— Tks, ese imbécil, siempre le advertí que se mantuviera callado —

Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras evadía la mirada, para después proseguir

— Yo no conocí demasiado a Feliciano… y no sabría qué hacer en su lugar, así que rechazo la oferta, no quiero ser el reemplazo —

— Es necesario mantener a salvo su memoria y su trabajo por mantener bien su hogar, usted al negarse a mantener vivo su trabajo lo único que hace es demostrarnos que nunca sintió algo verdadero por él, qué desperdicio tomarlo en cuenta —

Lovino alzó una ceja al escuchar aquello de su superior y esperaba una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, quien al escuchar esa declaración se tensó

— En primer lugar a ustedes no les interesa por qué coño estuve con él, y mucho menos si lo amaba o no, y en segundo lugar, ¿qué puede hacer un simple humano con esa responsabilidad? —

— Simplemente representarías al norte y ayudarías a que sur tomara las decisiones —

— ¿Entonces él solo me ayudará a mantener al país en pie?—

Preguntó Lovino desde su asiento, y los superiores asintieron para afirmarlo mientras miraban al sureño y esperaban la nueva respuesta del de orbes rubíes, otro superior mencionó entonces para ayudarle a decidir

— Sabemos qué clase de pasado tiene usted, así que podríamos encerrarlo un buen tiempo tras las rejas, si acepta, existe la probabilidad de que ignoremos todo ese pasado y pueda estar tranquilo otra vez —

"Mierda… me he dejado atrapar tan fácil…"

— Supongo que entonces aceptaré la oferta… —

Decía con desgano, y algo de resentimiento, mientras que las autoridades sonreían al haber conseguido lo que querían, entonces ya otro superior dio las indicaciones

— Necesitaremos, que ustedes vivan juntos, para que establezcan comunicación y se familiaricen... mientras ustedes trabajan en eso, nosotros estaremos arreglando el papeleo antes de anunciarte como el nuevo norte de Italia —

— ¿Hum?, ¿vivir juntos? —

Lovino al escuchar aquello replicó, levantándose de su asiento con el entrecejo fruncido

— ¿Che cossa?, ¡Tks Ya tuve suficiente con solo conocerlo ahora!, ¿y resulta que tendré que vivir con él? —

Luciano tenía la ceja alzada y la boca chueca debido a su inconformidad, también iba a quejarse pero al escuchar la queja ajena volteo la vista a donde la nación, y sonriendo con arrogancia se le acercó, colocándose detrás de él, posando sus manos en los hombros del otro, diciéndole muy de cerca

— ¿Eh?, ¿acaso te caigo mal?, yo no muerdo… al menos que me provoquen —

El mayor de los Vargas apretó los dientes, respondiendo después

— ¡Si, fíjate que me caes mal! Y ¡suéltame de una buena vez!—

Técnicamente nadie le caía bien, peor, odiaba vivir con alguien que no fuera su hermano o España, una vez que se soltó del agarre se acercó a sus superiores, preguntándoles con esperanza de vivir solo

— ¿En verdad tengo que hacerlo? —

— Si sur, tienes que hacerlo, si no toda Italia desaparecerá del mapa, pero no debes de estresarte demasiado, esto será temporal, al menos hasta que puedas encargarte tu solo de toda la nación—

Luciano se sorprendió, al escuchar que Italia podía desaparecer por completo y no solo el norte como se había dicho antes, parpadeó un poco confundido mientras pensaba

"¿Qué carajos hace una nación?"

Se venían días de aprendizaje para la nueva nación, pero no era eso lo único que le preocupaba, también se venían días pesados con su ahora compañero Italia del Sur

.

.

.

.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les gustara nwn y pronto les tendré el segundo capítulo,hasta pronto.**


End file.
